Uchaella
by Hikari Ino
Summary: Ucha is forced to work as a severt to her evil step-mother and her step-sister, but she was invited to the ball. With her help from her friends and a bit of magic, she'll find true love.
1. Chapter 1

**Uchaella**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Well, I realize that some people did work on a Cinderella parody, so why can't I? Enjoy!**

Off screen people: _**Aaah, oooh**_

_**Uchaella**_

_**Oh, Uchaella**_

_**You're as lovely as your name**_

_**Oh, Uchaella**_

**With the voice talents of:**

**Alicia Barkly as Ucha Nekoyume**

**Dante Basco as Prince Zuko **

**Anemine Megumi as Anemine**

**Hikari Ino as Hikari**

**Imelda Staunton as Dolores Jane Umbridge**

**Cricket Leigh as Mai**

**Grey DeLisle as Azula**

**Greg Baldwin as Uncle Iroh **

**Jen Cohn as Queen Ursa**

_**You're a sunset in a frame**_

**Special Progress: LgacyZX**

**Sound Director: Erinbubble92**

**Sound Recording: DarkMagicianmon **

**Film Editor: Darth Ben Valor**

**Music Editor: Neros Uramashi**

Woman: _**Thought you're dressed in rags**_

_**You wear a veral queenly grace**_

**Musical Director: Allysalioness94 and dannyfangirl**

**Original Songs by: JusSonic, Chrissy-San, and Energy Witch**

**Original Orchestration by: luckygirl777**

_**Everyone can see a throne would be your proper place**_

**Story by: airnaruto45, Ranger24, and Amberwind993**

**Layout: Whiteling**

Chorus: _**Oh, Uchaella**_

_**If you give your heart a chance**_

_**He will lead you**_

**Color and Styling by slpytlak and Erinbubble92**

**Backgrounds by Glowworm666**

_**To a kingdom of romance**_

_**There you see your dreams come true**_

**Directing Animators: tomboyishgirl108**

_**Oh, Uchaella**_

_**Oh, Uchaella**_

_**There's a sweetest story ever told**_

**Written and Directed by: Hikari Ino**

We now see a book entitled, 'Uchaella,' until the book open as someone narrated off-screen, "_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a tiny kingdom. Peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition. Here in a stunning chateaur, lived a gentle balance, Kozu and his little daughter, Ucha."_

The next page revealed a green haired, name Kozu and a 8-year-old balance, named Ucha, who is petting Magnadramon.

"_Although Kozu was a kind, devoted father, and gave his child every luxury and comfort, he still thought his daughter needed a mother's care."_

Three figures staring through the windows are Dolores Umbridge, Azula and Mai. Petted by Umbridge is a black weasel Lucifer.

"_So, Kozu married, again. A witch Dolores Umbridge and had two daughters behind Ucha's age. They were named Mai and Azula."_

In a rainy night, we see Ucha, crying on the bed as Kozu passed away. Umbridge and her daughters saw his passing, until Umbridge smirked evilly at Ucha.

"_It was upon Kozu' death that Umbridge's true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel, and bittersweet jealous of Ucha's charm and beauty, she was grimly determine to follow the interest of her two daughters. Thus, as time went by, the chateaur offered to disprepare, for the family fortunes were spoiled by the vain and selfish step-sisters, while Ucha was abused, humiliated and forced to become a servant at her own home. However, Ucha remained every gentle and kind, for each dawn she believes that one day her dreams of happiness will come true."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Uchaella**

**Chapter 2**

That morning, An orange and Gray colored cats Firestar and Graystripe(1) opened the curtains at the old room, where 18-year-old, balance of Life, Ucha slept. Firestar and Graystripe climbed in and sat on the board of her bed.

"_Meow! Mew, Meow,"_ Firestar called, waking up Ucha, but she is still asleep. Firestar and Graystipe crawled down as Firestar tugged her hair.

"_Meow, Mew"_ Graystripe chirped, but Ucha yawned and placed her pillow on top of her head, _"Meow, Meow."_

"_Mew, Meow Meow?"_ Graystripe pointed a little hole on the bottom of the pillow.

"_Meow,"_ Firestar crawled in front of it and got in, trying to wake up Ucha, _"Meow, Meow."_ Suddenly, Ucha covered the hole, giggling as Firestar fran away, startled.

Graystripe sat on her pillow, _"Meow, mew,"_ Suddenly; Ucha flicked her finger, lightly on Graystripe's tail. Graystripe flew and meow angrily at Firestar.

Ucha laughed, waking up, "Well, serves you right for spoiling best dreams," Graystribe and Firestar climbed on the window, telling her that it's a beautiful day, "Yes, I know it's a lovely morning, but it was a lovely dream, too," the cats asked her what was it a about, "What kind of a dream?" Ucha shook her head, "I can't tell you because if you tell a wish, it won't come true. And after all…"

Ucha: _**A dream is a wish your heart makes**_

_**When you're fast asleep**_

All of the warrior cats climbed into her room, listening to her.

_**In dreams, you will lose your heartaches**_

Cloudtail was trying to sing, but Sandstorm hushed it.

_**Whatever you wish for, you keep**_

Cloudtail flew next to Ucha and began to sing.

_**Have faith in your dreams**_

_**And someday**_

Cloudtail flew back to Sandstorm, who glared at it, but shrugged. Behind them is a balance with pink hair and blue eyes wearing a bra shirt and a miniskrit; she's Anemine. Anemine walked and listened to her sing.

In another place a balance that looked almost like Ken Ichijouji woke up; he's Kenji(2) Anemine boyfriend and the balance of Kindness. Kenji saw the look of his messy hair and began to tidy up.

_**Your rainbow will come smiling through**_

_**No matter how your heart is grieving**_

Anemine watched Ucha singing with the others.

_**If you keep on believing**_

_**The dreams that you wish will come true**_

Suddenly, Ucha and the others heard a huge clock, ringing. Ucha glared at it, with her pupils changed to slits, "Oh, that darn clock. Old killjoy. I hear you, 'come on get up, I say. Time to start another day!' Even he orders me around. Well, there's one thing. They can't order me to stop dreaming and perhaps someday…"

_**The dreams that I wish will come true**_

Ucha danced, singing as she began to make her bed. The cats made straighten her blanket and her pillow. Ucha walked behind the partition. Meanwhile, Water bender named Katara began to send the others away.

"Shoo, shoo, go on," said Katara, while Anemine left. A blind earthbender, name Toph filled the bowl with water and the cat dropped the sponge in it. After the sponge is wet, the Cats lifted the sponge and poured on Ucha, with out clothes (but she's behind the partition).

More Toph and Katara began to tidy her clothes, getting ready for a day. Two witches, name Ginny and Hermione already polished up Ucha's shoes, which she put it on. Ucha is wearing a long sleeve blue shirt, jeans, and shoes, along with her apron.

_**No matter how your heart is grieving**_

_**If you keep on believing**_

_**The dreams that you wish will come true**_

Suddenly, Anemine and a air bender name Aang open the door and ran to her room, talking like crazy.

"Whoa, hold on, guys. One at a time," said Ucha, "Now, Anemine, what's all the fuss about?"

"There's a balance in the house, brand new. Never saw her before. Visitor, visitor," Anemine replied.

"Oh, a visitor," said Ucha, "Well, he'll need a shirt and…" Anemine laughed, which made Ucha confused.

"No, no, no," said Aang.

"It's not a he, it's a she and she's a tomboy," Anemine corrected.

"Oh, that does make a difference. She'll need a shirt and pants…" said Ucha.

"We need to get her out of the another trap," said Anemine.

"What? She's in a trap? Well, why didn't you say so?" Ucha walked down the stairs, followed by Anemine and Aang. As she went to the bottom, she saw two wizards and water tribemen name Harry, Ron, and Sokka standing beside a trap, where a balance with sliver hair and icy blue eyes was inside it.

"Now, calm down, everybody," Ucha saw the girl, who is scared, "Aw, the poor little girl is scared to death. Anemine, maybe you better explain things to her."

"You got it, Ucha," Anemine walked in the cage as the girl began to fight, "Now, hold on. Look, girly," the balance punched her, but she dodged, "Take it easy. Don't worry, little one," Anemine chuckled and showed her to the others, "We like you. Ucha likes you, too. She's nice, very nice," the girl calmed down, "That's better. Come on. Okay?"

"Okay," that girl replied as she followed Anemine out of the cage and stood in front of Ucha.

"Well, that's better," Ucha began to put the clothes on, "Well, let's just slip it on to size," she put on her shoes, "Well, that'll do. Now for a name…I got it, I'll call you Hikari or Kari for short."

"You like it, Kari?" Anemine asked.

"Kari?" Kari nodded.

"Now, I got to hurry. See if she get's out of trouble, Anemine. And don't forget to warn her about the weasel," said Ucha, until she went downstairs to prepare for breakfast.

"Okay," Anemine turned to Hikari, "So, you ever seen a weasel?"

"A weasel?" Crash asked.

"Yes, its name is Lucifer," Anemine replied, "Mean, sneaky. Jump at you. Bite you! He's big as a house," Anemine imitated as Lucifer which scared Hikari, "Understand?"

"Yes," Hikari replied giving her thumbs up.

Here's chapter 2 first things first

1 Graystripe, Firestar, Cloudtail, and Sand storm are from a book called Warriors its really good.

2 Kenji is Anemine's mine boyfriend the one she dates most often.

Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Uchaella**

**Chapter 3**

Ucha walked in the hallway and opened the huge curtains of the huge window. She kept quiet as she heard her step-sisters snoring. Ucha opened the door, carefully, not to wake up her step-mother, Umbridge. As she carefully open the door, Umbridge's weasel, Lucifer is still sleeping on its bed. Lucifer woke up and looked at her, confused.

"Here, weasel, weasel, weasel," Ucha whispered as Lucifer yawn and stretched, "Come, weasel, come on," Lucifer turned around and lay back down. "Lucifer, come here!" Ucha shouted, very quiet. Lucifer heard her and jumped off of its bed. It walked towards her, out of the room. Lucifer yawned and starched the floor until Ucha closed the door.

"I'm sorry in your Highness objects the early breakfast," said Ucha as Anemine and Hikari hid behind the pillar; Anemine showed Hikari Luceifer, "It's certainly not my idea to feed you first. It's orders, come on," Ucha walked as Lucifer followed her.

"Is that Lucifer?" Hikari asked.

"Yep, that's him," Anemine replied.

Hikari laughed, "I should take on Lucifer and POW!" Hikari smirked and about to walk behind Lucifer, giving a piece of her mind, but Anemine stopped her.

"No, Hikari!" said Anemine, "Now let me explain Lucifer is not funny; he's very mean…"

Meanwhile, Ucha and Lucifer arrived to the kitchen. Suddenly, Lucifer got startled as it saw a black fox with seven tails, Ruka, dreaming in its sleep. Ucha opened the top door and looked at Ruka.

"Ruka," said Ucha as Ruka ran in her sleep, "Ruka!" Ruka bit the rug, until it woke up. Ruka smiled as Ucha pets it, "Dreaming again, chasing Lucifer?" Ruka nodded, "Catch him this time?" Ruka nodded, again, "That's bad!" Ruka is shocked as Lucifer snickered.

"Suppose they heard you upstairs," said Ucha, "You know the orders, so if you don't want to lose a nice warm bed you better get rid of those dreams. You know how?" Ruka shook her head, "Just learn to like Lucifer," Ruka gasped.

Luceifer walked next to it, as Ruka glared at him, while Ucha continued, "No, I mean it. Lucifer has his good points, too. For one thing he…well, sometimes he…there must be something about him."

Luceifer glared at her as Ruka laughed. Lucifer smirked evilly and positioned itself to be attack; it slashed Ruka's face and it roared, which made Lucifer sqeaked(1) in fear.

"Ruka!" Ucha walked towards Ruka, "Oh, Ruka, come on, outside," Lucifer watched, while Ucha let Ruka outside, "I know it isn't easy, but at least we tried to get along," Ucha looked at Lucifer, placing a bowl of milk in front of it, "And that includes you, your Majesty!" Ucha put on different shoes and walked outside as Lucifer watched.

"Breakfast time! Everybody up! Hurry, hurry! Come on, everybody! Breakfast! Breakfast!" Ucha shouted calling the pokemon as Anemine and the other animals look from the window and saw Ucha feeding them with corn.

"Come on, guys. Time for breakfast," said Anemine, while Sokka, Harry, Ron and Aang ran.

"Breakfast, awesome!" Hikari laughed. As Anemine and the others went downstairs, Anemine stopped, as the others bumped into him.

"Oh no, it's Lucifer! How are we going to get out?" Anemine asked, until she, Sokka, Harry, Ron and Aang took cover. Hikari is about to walk, until Anemine grabbed her.

Anemine thought for a moment and has an idea, "Listen, I've got an idea. Somebody needs to sneak out, get Lucifer chasing, run over to the corner and keep Lucifer there and we all run out, understand?"

"Understand," they all replied.

"Now we choose someone to do it, Hold your fists in the middle," Anemine ordered as he and the others hold their fists in the middle, Anemine covered his eyes, "Now, back away," the other animals backed away. Anemine looked around and saw that she touched his own fist; he is the one. Hikari shook his hand for good luck. Sokka placed his club by his chest, while Harry, Ron, and Aang waved. Anemine waved back and walked out, very brave.

Anemine looked at Lucifer, not paying any attention; she snuck towards him, as the animals watched him. Anemine hid behind the barrel as Hikari watched, along with the others. Anemine snuck towards Lucifer; she looked at it, as he is very close. Anemine waved at the others, asking them if he can kick its elbow. The others nodded, but Hikari laughed until they covered his mouth. Anemine walked back and ran towards Lucifer and kicked its elbow.

Lucifer's face is covered with milk; it opens its eyes and saw Anemine, blowing raspberries at it and ran off. Lucifer growled and began to chase Anemine, all around the kitchen, until Anemine went into the hole, where Lucifer can't fit. Lucifer is trying to get him as Anemine went out of the other hole and signaled the others to go. The other animals snuck, while Hikari snuck with them, waving at Anemine.

The other animals went outside and found Ucha, who is feeding Magnadramon. They called her name when she got their attention.

"Oh, there you are. I was wondering. Okay, breakfast is served," Ucha threw the corn down as Sokka, Harry, Ron, and Aang grabbed the corn, but Hikari didn't because the other pokemon got the corn. Hikari got the corn, until Dodrio looked at her.

"Take it easy, Dodrio," Hikari walked away, but Dodrio stopped him, dropping the corn; Charizard grabbed the corn as Hikari grabbed it, "Let go! Let go, I tell you!" Charizard began to shake Hikari off, until he let go. Hikari fell down, when she saw the pokemon being shooed away by Ucha.

"Poor Hikari," Ucha handed him a bunch of corn, "Here, help yourself." Hikari grinned and grabbed a few corn.

Meanwhile, the other animals went back to the door, but hid when they saw Lucifer, getting ready to pounce on Anemine. Anemine saw them and took off his hat to get Lucifer's attention. Lucifer began the attack, while Anemine kept hiding. The animals ran back as Aang dropped one of the corns, but he kept running. Hikari, which held lots of corn, saw another one and retrieved it, but suddenly due to too much corn, the corn fell, making noises which caused Lucifer's attention.

Anemine saw Lucifer and gasped when she saw Hikari, gathering up the corn. Lucifer smirked evilly as Anemine tried to gain attention, but he couldn't. Anemine grabbed its whiskers and pulled one off, but still not attention. Lucifer walked, slowly towards Hikari as he kept having trouble with the corn. Anemine pulled off the fur, still no use. Hikari stacked up the corn and realized that he can't reach the bottom, so she used her teeth. Anemine covered his eyes, while Hikari walked. Suddenly, he faced Lucifer, who roared. Hikari screamed, dropping the corn and ran, but Lucifer stopped him and about to attack him. Anemine grabbed the broom and whacked Lucifer, making Hikari escape.

"I don't see Hikari," said Anemine, "At least he got away."

After Lucifer regained focus and tried to find Hikari, what he saw is Hikari, climbing on the cover of the table, but Hikari became small. Lucifer smiled, when it saw him. Meanwhile Hikari sat behind the cup, panting, "It's a good thing I have the Changing Chopsticks for emergencies." But what he didn't know is that Lucifer lifted the cup and trapped her. Lucifer grinned evilly and was about to get his meal, until he heard the bell ringing.

"Ucha!" Azula called.

"All right, all right! I'm coming, oh dear, morning, noon and night," Ucha began to make breakfast as Lucifer began to hide, until she walked off. Lucifer went back to the table and saw three cups; it picked up two cups, but no Hikari. Lucifer smiled evilly and was about to pick up the last one, where Hikari is, but he took cover, when Ucha came back. Ucha placed a bowl of soup along with the cups and walked off. Lucifer grabbed the cup, but it noticed that they're on the pans. It searched each cup, until it was about to grab the last cup, but he saw Ucha walking back, so it hid, again. Ucha poured hot water, as Lucifer waited for her to walk off. After Ucha walked off, Lucifer went back to the table, but he saw that the pans are gone!

"Ucha!" her family called as she held on to the pans and one on top of her head, while Lucifer followed her. Lucifer kept close eye on the pans, until it spotted Hikari, who is looking around. Lucifer walked up the stairs and hid itself, getting ready to grab Hikari. Ucha kept walking up the stairs, until her shoe slipped off; she turned around. Lucifer grabbed the cup, but there is no Hikari. Lucifer watched her, as Ucha entered Azula's room.

"Good morning, Azula sleep well?" asked Ucha.

"Hmph! If you care!" Azula replied, "Take that ironing and have done in an hour; one hour, you hear?"

"Yes, Azula," Ucha walked out of her room, holding a basket full of clothes. Lucifer looked in, but the door slammed on its nose. It watched Ucha and began to hear something, but nothing.

"Good morning, Mai," said Ucha, while Lucifer snuck towards the other room.

"Well, it's about time, don't forget the lending," said Mai, "It'll take all day getting it done."

"Yes, Mai," Ucha walked out of the room and closed the door, which slammed on Lucifer's nose.

"Well, come in, child, come in!" said Umbridge.

"Good morning, step-mother," Ucha walked into the last room, while Lucifer snuck towards it.

"Pick up the laundry and get on with it," Umbridge ordered. Lucifer was about to get in, but he got slammed again; it looked at Ucha, who is holding more clothes, and it tried to listen. Lucifer grumbled, failed to get Hikari. Suddenly, it heard a scream coming from Mai's room. Hikari went out of the door, until he's captured by Lucifer.

"Mother, Mother, Mother!" Mai got out of her room and saw Ucha, who wondered what happened, "You did this! You did this on purpose! Mother, Oh Mother, Mother!" Mai ran to Umbridge's room.

"Now, what did you do?!" Azula snapped at Ucha and walked to Umbridge's room.

"She put it there, a girl, under my teapot!" said Mai. Ucha gasped and saw Lucifer.

"Alright, Lucifer, what did you do to her?" Ucha asked, Lucifer showed its hands, showing her no Hikari, "Oh, you're not fooling anybody," Ucha picked it up by its fur, "We'll just see about this, come on, let her go," Lucifer lifted up its foot, "No the other one, come on!" Lucifer lifted up its other foot, showing Hikari, "Oh, the poor little Hikari." Hikari ran off back with his friends Lucifer glared angrily at her.

"Oh Lucifer, won't you ever learn?" Ucha asked.

"Ucha!" Umbridge called.

"Yes, step-mother," Ucha walked toward the room, while Mai and Azula walked out as Lucifer walked back to be with Umbridge.

"Are you going to get it," Mai smirked.

"Close the door, Ucha," said Umbridge. Ucha closed the door, leaving Azula and Mai. Azula shoved Mai to look through the keyhole, but Mai shoved her back. The both look through the keyhole to see what's going on.

At Umbridge's room, Ucha stood far away from the bed, knowing that she's in trouble. "Come here," said Umbridge, while Lucifer hops onto the bed and lay down next to Umbridge, as Ucha walked towards it, while Umbridge stared at her, not happy.

"Oh please, you don't think…" said Ucha.

"Hold your tongue!" Umbridge snapped, "Now…" she chuckled, "It seems we have time on our hands."

"But I was trying to…" Ucha tried to explain.

"Silence!" Umbridge snapped, as Ucha let out her cat hiss, "Time for finish practical jokes. Perhaps we could put it to better use. Now, let me see, there's a large carpet in the main hall, clean it! And the windows upstairs and down, wash them! Oh yes, and the tapestries and the draperies…"

"But I just…" said Ucha.

"Do it again!" snapped Umbridge, "And don't forget the garden, scrub the terrace, sweep the hall on the stairs, clean the chimneys, and of course there's mending, the sowing and the laundry…" Lucifer looked at her, "Oh yes, and one more thing, see that Lucifer gets its bath." Lucifer is shocked and shuddered.

1. Does anyone know what sound a weasel makes I ask you?

There is a reason why picked Umbridge as the Step-mother, pretty much my friend Alicia hates her. She says that she wants to steal her cat plates because she doesn't deserve them


	4. Chapter 4

**Uchaella**

**Chapter 4**

During the day, there is a castle, on the side of the peaceful town. By the window, a few birds watched inside, but without warning, they flew out quickly because the crown was thrown out, breaking the window.

"My son has been avoiding his responsibilities long enough!" someone shouted from inside; inside of the castle is a woman wearing fire nation robe and black hair and eyes; the woman is Ursa the queen, "It's time that he marries and settle down!"

Coming out, behind the chair is a old man wearing fire nation robes as well he is General Iroh, "Of course, your majesty. But we must be patient."

"_**I AM PATIENT!!"**_ Ursa roared and threw the ink, as Iroh took a step to the left; Ursa calmed down, "I'm not getting any younger, you know. I want to see my grand-children before I go."

"I understand" said Iroh.

"I know you know Iroh" Ursa showed Iroh a picture of herself and a little baby, wearing fire nation clothes as well Prince Zuko, then she showed the pictures of him growing up, "Grow farther, farther and farther," she showed a picture of Zuko, now 17-years-old, "He left me in this desert old palace. I want to hear the little paddle of little feet again," Ursa began to cry.

"Now, your majesty," Iroh got out his tissue and blew his nose, "Perhaps we could let him alone."

"Let him alone?!" Ursa snapped as Iroh ran to the table. "With his silly romantic ideas?!"

"But sire, imagine of love," said Iroh.

"Love, bah! Just a boy meeting a girl under the right conditions," Ursa pushed the books away and placed the little statues of the boy and the girl, "So we're arranging the conditions."

"But your majesty, if the prince should suspects…" said Iroh, worried.

"Suspects, bah! Look, the boy's coming home, today isn't it?" Ursa asked.

"Yes, sire," Iroh replied, backing away on the table.

"Well, what could be more natural then a ball to celebrate his return?" asked Ursa, coming on the table.

"N-n-nothing, sire," Iroh stuttered.

"If all the eligible of the maidens in my kingdom just a…" Ursa chuckled, "happen to be there, why he bound to show his interest one of them, isn't it?" Ursa grabbed Iroh by the collar, _**"ISN'T IT?!"**_

"Y-y-y-yes, sire," Iroh replied.

"The moment he does, soft lights, romantic music, all the trimming!" Iroh fell out of the chair, while Ursa laughed, "It can't possibly fail," Ursa noticed that Iroh is wearing a knight's helmet, "Can it?"

"Yes, uh no, sire…very well, sire. I shall arrange the ball for…" said Iroh.

"Tonight," Ursa finished.

"Tonight? But sire…" Iroh tried to explain.

"Tonight! And see that every eligible maid is there, understand?" Ursa asked and walked away.

"Yes, your majesty," Iroh replied, very glum.

Back at the house, Umbridge, Azula and Mai are in the room, practicing a song. "Prepare phase two," said Umbridge, playing the piano, while Mai began to play her flute and Azula began to sing, terrible!

Azula: _**Sing sweet night and gale**_

_**Sing sweet night and gale**_

On the couch, Lucifer covered his ears, can't stand that horrible voice.

_**High-high-high-high-high above me**_

_**Oh sing sweet night and gale**_

_**Sing sweet night and gale**_

Lucifer walked out of the room and slammed the door that he can't stand that voice. As he walked, he saw Ucha singing in a gentle song, while she's cleaning the floor.

Ucha: _**High-high-high-high-high above**_

_**Oh sing sweet night and gale**_

_**Sing sweet night and gale**_

Lucifer walked down the stairs and watched her, but he saw the dustpan full of dust and smirked evilly at Ucha.

_**Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah…ah-ah-ah-ah**_

_**Oh sing sweet night and gale **_

_**Sing sweet…night and gale**_

_**Oh sing sweet night and gale**_

_**Sing sweet**_

_**Oh sing sweet night and gale…sing**_

_**Oh sing sweet night and gale**_

_**Oh sing sweet**_

_**Oh…sing…**_

Suddenly, she saw Lucifer, jumping around, leaving his paw prints all over the floor; he smirked evilly as Ucha saw that he made a mess all over the floor.

"You stupid weasel!" Ucha snapped, threw the wet rag. Lucifer kept jumping, laving his tracks to make her clean.

"Oh, I'm going to teach you a lesson," Ucha grabbed her broom, about to punish Lucifer, but she heard a knock from the door.

"Open in the name of the queen," Ty Lee shouted from outside, holding a bag full of letters; Ucha opened the door as Ty Lee handed her the letter, "An urgent message from her imperial majesty." Behind the pillar, Anemine and Hikari watched to see what's going on.

"Thank you," said Ucha, closing the door.

"From the queen, what's it say, Ucha?" Anemine asked.

"Yeah, what's it say?" Hikari added.

"I don't know, he said it's urgent," Ucha replied as she heard Azula's horrible voice, "Maybe I should interrupt the music lesson." Ucha smirked, walking upstairs. Anemine and Hikari giggled and went to another hiding spot to follow her.

Azula: _**Sing sweet night and gale**_

_**Sing sweet night and gale**_

As Azula sang the last tone, Mai's finger got stuck on the flute. When she tried to get her finger out, that cause Azula to mess up, by the flute, hitting her neck. Azula glared at her as Mai got her finger out.

"You clumsy…" Azula grabbed the flute and bonked Mai's head; Mai looked around as Azula handed the flute back, "You did it on purpose!" Mai bonked Azula back and they began to argue.

"Girls, girls!" said Umbridge, "Remember, self-control," as Umbridge began to play the piano, she heard a knock from the door, "Yes!" Ucha entered the room, holding the letter, "Ucha, I've warned you to never to interrupt my…"

"But this just arrived from the palace," said Ucha.

"From the palace!" Azula and Mai ran towards Ucha. Azula grabbed the letter, trying to heard it, but Mai wants to read it as they were about to fight, Umbridge held the letter, breaking up the fight, "I'll read it," Anemine and Hikari watched from their hiding spot, "Well, there's to be a ball."

"A ball!" the girls gasped.

"In honor of his highness, the prince," Umbridge continues.

"Oh, the prince," the girls gasped.

"And by royal command, every eligible maiden is to attend," Umbridge finished.

"Why, that's us!" said Azula.

"And I'm so eligible," Mai added. Anemine and Hikari rolled their eyes.

"Why that means I can go too," said Ucha.

"Her dancing with the prince," Azula laughed as Anemine and Hikari glared at her.

"I'd be honored, your highness, would you mind holding my broom?" Mai asked and she and Azula laughed.

"Well, why not?" Ucha asked, "After all, I'm still a member of the family and it says, 'by royal command, every eligible maiden is to attend,'"

"Yes, so it does," Umbridge smiled, "Well, I see no reason why you can't go. If you get all your work done."

"Oh, I will I promise," said Ucha, grinning.

"And if you find something suitable to wear," said Umbridge.

"I'm sure I can, oh thank you, step mother," Ucha closed the door.

"Mother, did you just realize what you just said?" Azula asked.

"Of course, I said IF," Umbridge replied.

"Oh, if," Azula smiled as she and Mai chuckled, while Umbridge chuckled as well.

**Sorry that I couldn't do your request Airnaruto-san I couldn't do because of two reason one this is a kids story and I did want my folks to see me writing a cuss word.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Uchaella**

**Chapter 5**

At Ucha's room, Ucha got out the dress, showing to her friends, "Is it lovely, it was my mothers."

"It looks a bit old," said Luna.

"Well it looks a little old fashion, but I'll fix that," Ucha replied, as she places her dress on the stand.

"How will you do that?" asked Hikari.

"Wait a minute," Ucha got out the book, "There should be some good ideas here," she turned a few pages, until she found a perfect dress, "Here it is," she shoed it to her friends.

"Oh, that's very nice," said Katara.

"I like it," Anemine added.

"How will you do it?" Toph asked.

"I'll have to shorten the sleeves, I'll need a sash, a ruffle and something for color and then I…" said Ucha.

"Ucha!" Azula called from downstairs.

"Oh, now what do they want?" Ucha asked.

"Ucha!"

Ucha sighed, "Oh well, guess my dress will have to wait."

"Ucha!"

"All right, all right, I'm coming!" Ucha walked out of the room, leaving her friends.

"Poor Ucha," Anemine sighed, "Every time when she find a minute, that's the time when they beginning! Ucha, Ucha…"

"Ucha!" Anemine glared and kicked the door, tired of hearing her family calling her.

Anemine: _**Ucha, Ucha**_

_**Night and day of Ucha**_

_**Light the fire, fix the breakfast**_

_**Wash the dishes, do the laundry**_

Luna, Ginny and Hermione : _**And the sweeping and the dusting**_

_**They always keep her hopping**_

Anemine: _**She'll go around in circles**_

_**Till she's very, very dizzy**_

_**Still they holler**_

Luna, Ginny and Hermione : _**Keep her busy, Ucha**_

"Yeah, keep her busy," Anemine sighed, "You know what, Ucha's not going to the ball."

"What?" Toph asked.

"Not going?" Fred asked.

"What did you say?" Neville asked.

"You'll see…they fix her," said Anemine, "Work, work, work. She'll never get her dress done."

"Poor Ucha," said Hikari, very sad. Toph thought for a moment and has an idea, "Hey we can do it!"

Toph: _**We can do it, we can do it**_

_**We can help poor Ucha**_

_**We can make this dress so pretty**_

_**There's nothing it really**_

Everyone gasped, loving Toph's idea as they gathered around the book

Everyone: _**We'll tie a sash around it **_

_**Putting it through it**_

_**She'll dance around the ball**_

_**She'll be more beautiful of all**_

_**In a lovely dress will make for Ucha**_

The cats climbed in, helping everyone, working on the dress.

_**Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry**_

_**Gonna help poor Ucha**_

_**Got no time for dilly-dally**_

_**We got to get going**_

Hikari: _**I'll cut it with the scissors**_

Anemine: _**And I can do the sowing**_

Toph: _**Leave the sowing to us**_

_**You go get some trimming**_

Everyone: _**We'll make a lovely dress for Ucha**_

_**We'll make a lovely dress for Ucha**_

Anemine and Hikari climbed down through their hiding spot, until Anemine hushed him as he opened the door, watching the girls giving a bunch of clothes to Ucha. Ucha held a pile full of clothes, but she's still strong due to her dragon strength.

"And Ucha," said Umbridge .

"Yes?" she asked.

"When you're through and before you begin your other chores, I have a few little things," Umbridge finished.

"Very well," Ucha sighed as she walked out of the door.

"Mother, I don't see why anybody else seems to have nice things to wear and I always ended up in rags, this sash!" Mai threw her sash on the ground as Anemine and Hikari watched.

"You should talk these beads! I'm so sick of looking at them!" Azula kicked the beads and left with Mai and closed the door.

"Come on, now be careful," said Anemine walked out.

"Okay, real careful," said Hikari, following Anemine, but what they didn't know is that Lucifer is sleeping on the stool. Anemine and Hikari ran towards the pink sash, Mai threw.

Anemine chuckled, "We can use that, Hikari."

"Pretty, pretty, pretty…" said Hikari, but suddenly, Anemine hushed him, "Look, it's Lucifer!" Both began to drag the sash below the stool, Lucifer slept. Suddenly, Lucifer opened his eyes and he saw the sash dragged below the stool. She looked down and gasped that the sash is rolled away. Lucifer stared at it at the other side. Suddenly as the sash crashed to the wall, it revealed Anemine and Hikari. Lucifer began to attack them as Anemine and Hikari jumped into their hiding spot, pulling the sash. Lucifer tried to grab it, but he got smashed to the hole. Lucifer is now prepared to attack if they ever come out. Suddenly, he heard another door, creaking open and it revealed Anemine and Hikari. Anemine pointed Hikari, showing him the beads, Azula threw down.

"Oh, beads!" Hikari giggled, very excited. Anemine gasped and hushed her up, while she looked at Lucifer. Lucifer saw the beads, now realized what they're after. Lucifer sat on the beads, smirking at them. Anemine and Hikari saw him, until Anemine whispered to Hikari's ear. Lucifer watched them, confused of what they're up to, until he saw Anemine coming out. Lucifer got out his claws and watched Anemine, walking towards him, but Anemine walked on the other side.

Lucifer saw Anemine humming the song as he pulled the buttons out. Lucifer got up and walked slowly towards Anemine. Anemine smiled, while distracting Lucifer. As Lucifer continue to walk, he noticed that he saw Hikari, sneaking to get the beads, but Lucifer sat on it as Hikari got back into the hole. Lucifer looked at Anemine as he kept getting the buttons. Lucifer has a plan by taking the beads with him. Hikari gasped, while Lucifer went closer to Anemine, getting ready to attack him. Anemine, suddenly, threw one button at Lucifer's nose and that got Lucifer angry. Anemine jumped into a pile of clothes follow by Lucifer.

Meanwhile, Hikari got out of the hiding spot and picked up the beads, quickly. Lucifer began to find Anemine, but Anemine is behind him and watched Hikari, running back to the hole, but all of a sudden he tripped over clothing and smashed to the wall, making the beads scatter. The noise got Lucifer's attention and Anemine closed her eyes. Lucifer grabbed Anemine, but she dodged it and went back into the pile with Lucifer chasing him. While Hikari gathered up the pieces, Anemine got threw the sleeve, follow by Lucifer, but he got stuck. Anemine helped Hikari, picking up the pieces, while Lucifer slithered towards them. Anemine picked up the pieces quickly. As Hikari picked up the last piece, Lucifer is in front of her, but Anemine grabbed Hikari and got back to help the others making Ucha's dress.


	6. Chapter 6

**Uchaella**

**Chapter 6**

Back at Ucha's room, everyone continued to make Ucha's dress as they sing the song the Ucha sang.

Everyone: _**A dream is a wish your heart makes**_

_**When you're fast asleep**_

Graystripe held the measuring tape as Cho read the inches. Katara, Ginny and Luna drew the lines.

_**In dreams you will lose your heartaches**_

_**Whatever you wish for, you keep**_

Suddenly, Luna grabbed her cloak as she glared at Hikari, using the scissors.

_**Have faith in your dreams**_

_**And someday**_

Graystripe and the other cats flew up, holding the threads and held it tight. Anemine and Hikari placed the pins on the dress.

_**No matter how your heart is grieving**_

Hikari: _**If you keep on believing**_

Anemine: _**The dreams that you wish will come true**_

Amy began to sow the dress. Cloudtail and Firestar measured on top of the dress and Firestar told Suki how many inches.

"Okay. I, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8," Suki counted the laces as the cats picked up the laces. Anemine and Hikari gathered up the thread and whistled at Hermione .

"Alright," Hermione signaled Fred and George as they use their strength to pick them up. Hermione picked up the thread and slid it threw the little hole on the needle, while the others continued their sowing. Graystripe and Firestar tied the sash, making a bow and chirped at Anemine. Anemine cut the long sash to make it perfect while the others continued to make the dress.

The night, it is 8 o'clock at the castle that it's time for the ball. Every maiden went to the ball to meet the prince. Back at Ucha's home, the carriage drove by Ratchet stopped and Ratchet looked up. Ucha saw him through the window and walked towards the door. She knocked the door and Umbridge opened it, "Yes?"

"The carriage is here," said Ucha.

"Oh," Umbridge saw that Ucha is not wearing the dress he made, "Why Ucha, you're not ready child."

"I'm not going," said Ucha, not facing Umbridge.

"Not going?" Umbridge smiled as Azula and Mai watched, smiling, "Oh, what a shame. But of course there will be some other time."

"Yes, goodnight," Ucha walked away. Umbridge and the girls smiled that their plan worked.

Ucha walked to her room, looking a little upset as she took a view of the castle, "Oh well, it's only a ball. After all, I suppose it would be frightfully dull, boring and completely…completely wonderful." Suddenly, the light got Ucha's attention as she turned around. Graystripe and Firestar opened the closet, revealing her new dress.

"Why, it's my…" Ucha gasped.

"Surprise, surprise, surprise!" the everyone shouted.

"Happy birthday!" Hikari shouted.

"No, no, no!" Anemine snapped.

"Well, I've never dreamed of it," Ucha picked up the dress, "It's such a surprise. How can I ever…oh thank you so much." Ucha smiled that this is her chance to go to the ball.


	7. Chapter 7

**Uchaella**

**Chapter 7**

At the living room, Umbridge and the girls walked downstairs getting ready for the ball. As Umbridge leads the girls, she told them one more thing they need to remember, "Now remember, when you're presented to his highness, be sure to…"

"Wait!" Ucha called that got the others attention; she ran downstairs wearing her dress her friends made, "Please wait for me! Isn't it lovely? Do you like it? Do you think it will do?" Azula and Mai looked shocked as Umbridge stood there. Anemine and the others watched from upstairs. Azula and Mai began to act like spoil brats, until Umbridge hushed them.

"Girls, please! After all, we did make a bargain, didn't we Ucha?" Umbridge asked, while Ucha smiled, "And I never go back on my word," Umbridge walked towards her as Ucha looked startled. Anemine has a bad feeling about this as Hikari looked concerned.

Umbridge continued, "How very clever; these beads they give it just the right touch, don't you think so, Azula?"

"No, I don't I think she's…" Azula gasped, realizing that the beads belongs to her, "Why you little thief!" Hikari is about to attack them, but Anemine pulled him back, while Azula shouted, "They're MY beads! Give them here!" Azula yanked the beads away from Ucha's neck, breaking them.

"Oh no!" Ucha shouted.

"Oh and look, that's MY sash wearing my sash pants!" Mai ripped her own sash away from Ucha. Suddenly, Azula joined Mai by ripping half of Ucha's dress off. They kept yelling at her as Ucha begged them to stop.

"Girls, girls that's quite enough," Umbridge opened the door as the girls walked outside, "Hurry along now both of you. I won't have you upsetting yourself," Ucha stood there, wearing her dress, now ruined, "Goodnight," Umbridge smirked, closing the door. Ucha ran outside, about to cry; she opened the doors to get outside, while the animals watched her. At the farm, Ruka and Magnadramon saw her, running. Ucha ran towards the stoned seat, by the fountain and began to cry, with her head on her arms.

Ruka and Magnadramon walked out of the farm, looked sad. Anemine, Hikari, Aang and Harry also looked sad of what they did to her; they did all this hard work on that dress, now ruined.

"Oh no, none of this is true," Ucha cried, "It's just no use," what she didn't know is that light satrs floated towards her, which got the others attention, very confused, "No use at all. I can't believe, not anymore. There's nothing left to believe in, nothing." As she kept crying, more stars formed a 10-year-old boy wearing a white robe. The boy has yellow hair and greenish blue eyes. The boy comforted her, while she kept crying.

"Nothing, young balance?" the boy asked, "Oh, you don't really mean that."

"Oh, but I do," said Ucha, not knowing who she's talking to.

"Nonsense, young one, if you lost all your faith, I wouldn't be here and here I am," the boy smiled, which got Ucha startled, "Oh, come now, dry those tears. You can't go to the ball looking like that."

"The ball? Oh, but I'm not…" Ucha looked at her ruined dress.

"Of course you are, but we have to hurry because even miracles take a little time," said the boy.

"Miracles?" Ucha asked.

The boy nodded, "Watch," suddenly, he realized that something is missing, "What in the world did I do with my magic wand I was sure…"

"Magic wand?" asked Ucha.

"That's strange I almost…" the boy kept finding his wand.

"Who are you?" Ucha asked, confused.

"I'm Jirachi, the Balance of Wishes," Jirachi replied, "Where is that wand," he now realized, "I forgot, I put it away," Jirachi used his magic and his star-shaped wand appeared on his hand.

"Look what he did," said Anemine.

"How did he do that?" Hikari asked.

"Now let's see…I say the first thing you need is…a pumpkin," Jirachi pointed his wand at the pumpkin.

"A pumpkin?" Ucha asked.

"Yep, now the magic words," Jirachi now remembered and tried to make his wand work until it activated. He waved his wand as his magic flew towards the pumpkin, making it move.

Jirachi: _**Salagadoola mechicka boola bibpity bobpity boo**_

_**Put 'em together and what have you got**_

_**Bibpity bobpity boo**_

The pumpkin ran down and sat on the ground, after the animals took cover.

_**Salagadoola mechicka boola bibpity bobpity boo**_

_**It'll do magic believe it or not**_

_**Bibpity bobpity boo**_

The vines from the pumpkin began to grow, while Magnadramon and Ruka out of the way.

_**Salagadoola means mechicka booleroo**_

_**But the thingmabob that does the job is**_

_**Bibpity bobpity boo**_

Chorus: _**Salagadoola menchicka boola bibpity bobpity boo**_

_**Put 'em together and what have you got**_

_**Bibpity-bobpity-bibpity-bobpity-bibpity- bobpity-boo**_

The pumpkin changed into a beautiful, white carriage. The animals saw the whole thing.

"Wow, it's beautiful," said Ucha.

"Yes, isn't it?" Jirachi asked Magnadramon, "Now with an elegant coach like that, of course, we'll simply have to have…people and balances." Magnadramon looked shocked.

"people and balances?" Hikari asked.

"Isn't it nice, why will have a coach in four," Jirachi waved his wand, "Just a wave of my stick and finish the trick, bibpity bobpity boo," his magic transformed Anemine, Harry and Aang into white horses, "Gracious what did I do? I was sure they're were four of them there should be one more," Jirachi spotted Hikari, who was hiding, "There you are," Hikari ran off, until Persian is in front of him, holding a cage, "Bibpity bobpity boo," the magic changed Hikari into a horse with Lucifer on it. Lucifer lifted the cage and found out that Hikari is not here. He noticed that the horse is glaring at him and it neighed, scaring Lucifer. Lucifer fell into the water and ran off as the magic chased him.

"Poor Lucifer," said Ucha.

"Serves him right, I say," said Jirachi, "Now, where were we…oh yes, you can't go to the ball without a…a digimon."

"Digimon?" Ucha asked.

"But tonight, for a change, you will handle the reins and sit in a driver's seat, too," Jirachi used his magic and it lifted Magnadramon towards the seat, "For instead of a digimon, why the coachwoman of course. Bibpity bobpity boo," Magnadramon changed into a woman with light pink and gold eyes, sitting on the seat and holding the reins.

"Well, that does it, I guess, except for…oh yes the finishing touch and that's you," said Jirachi, Ucha smiled, until she saw the magic flying towards Ruka, "Yes, Ruka that's right; you'll be footgirls tonight. Bibpity bobpity boo," Ruka changed into a girl with black hair and violet eyes.

"Well, hop in young one we can't waste time," said Jirachi.

"But…" Ucha tried to explain.

"Now, now don't try to thank me," said Jirachi.

"Oh, but I wasn't I mean, I do, but don't you think my dress …" said Ucha.

"Yes, its lovely, love…" Jirachi saw her ruined dress, "Good heavens young one, you can't go in that," Ucha smiled, shaking her head. Jirachi began measure her size, "Just leave it to me what a gown this will be. Bibpity bobpity bibpity bobpity bibpity bobpity boo," Ucha's dress transformed into a beautiful, sparkly dress and her hair is tied up to a ponytail.

"Oh, it's a beautiful dress," said Ucha, very happy, "Did you ever see this beautiful dress and look glass slippers," she showed them her glass slipper, "Why it's like a dream, a wonderful dream come true."

"Yes, young one, but like all dreams…well I'm afraid this can't last very long," said Jirachi, "You have only till midnight…"

"Midnight? Oh thank you," said Ucha.

"Now, now, just a minute you must understand," Jirachi continued, "On the stroke of twelve the spell will be broken and everything will be as it was before."

"Oh, I understand. It's more than I ever hoped for," said Ucha.

"Yes, young one, I…goodness me, it's getting late! Hurry, young one the ball can't wait," said Jirachi as Ucha got into the carriage, "Have a good time, dance and gage. Now, off you go you're on your way!" Jirachi waved goodbye and vanished, as Ucha is one her way to the ball. They walked threw the town, heading towards the ball, before the spell is broken.


	8. Chapter 8

**Uchaella**

**Chapter 8**

At the castle, the ball goes on as Ty Lee introduce the maidens to Prince Zuko; Zuko is wearing fancy clothing, like he's a hero. One by one, Zuko bowed to the woman and the woman and they curtsied to Zuko, while Ursa and Iroh watched from above.

"The boy isn't cooperating," Ursa mumbled, as Iroh smiled. Ursa watched as Ty Lee introduced another woman. Zuko yawned as he looked at Ursa, "I can't understand it!" Ursa pounded her fist, "There must be a least one who make a suitable mother!"

Iroh hushed him, "Sire."

"I mean a suitable wife," said Ursa.

Meanwhile, Ucha looked around in the castle and walked, as the guards watched her, as she walked up the stairs. Meanwhile, Azula and Mai were next as Ty Lee introduced, while the girls walked towards Zuko. Zuko rolled his eyes as the girls curtsied.

Ursa shivered, "I give up. Even I could expect the boy to…"

"Well, if I may say so your majesty, I did try to warn you, but you, sire, are incurably romantic," Iroh chuckled, "No doubt you saw the whole pretty picture in detail," Iroh continues the story, "The prince bowing to the assembly," as Zuko bowed, he stops and saw Ucha, who is looking around, "Suddenly he stops; he looks up. For a low there she stands, the girl of his dreams," Zuko walked passed Azula and Mai, while Ursa wondered where he is going, "Who she is or where she came? He knows not nor does he care. For his heart tells him that here," Zuko walked towards Ucha and held her hand, which made Ucha startled; he bowed and she curtsied, "Here's the maid that's destined to be his bride," Ursa smiled that his son has found a maid.

Iroh chuckled, "Pretty plot for fairy tales, sire, but in real life," Iroh chuckled some more as Ursa glared at him, "It was for doom to failure."

"Failure, eh?" Ursa laughed, very happy, "Take a look at that!" Ursa and Iroh looked at Zuko, kissed Ucha's hand, "Who is she, do you know her?"

"No sire," Iroh replied, "I've never seen her before."

"That's one thing in her favor. The waltz, quick the waltz!" Ursa ordered. Xavier smiled and began conducting. Ursa shouted at the other servants, "Lights! The lights!" At the ball room, Zuko and Ucha began to waltz as the lights dimmed.

Ursa chuckled and nudged Iroh, "Failure, huh?" Iroh chuckled, sarcastic as Ursa yawned, "Well, no for a good night sleep."

"Quite so, sire, I believe I to…" said Iroh.

"You will stay right here," Ursa pushed Iroh back on the chair, lightly, "See if they're not disturbed and when the boy proposes, notify me immediately."

"Notify me immediately," Iroh mocked.

"And remember!" Ursa shouted, which got Iroh scared, "If anything goes wrong…" Ursa pretends to cut his throat and left, dancing his way to his room.

Meanwhile, Wuya and the girls are having trouble of looking through the crowd, trying to watch Zuko and Ucha, but they didn't know that Ucha's here.

"Who is she, mother?" Mai asked.

"Do you know her?" Azula added.

"Well, the prince knows her, but I never seen her before."

"Nor I, but she's certainly is…" Umbridge noticed something familiar, "Wait, there is something familiar about her," Umbridge followed them, as they waltz outside. Umbridge paid close attention, but the curtains closed in front of her. Iroh cleared his throat smiling. Outside, Zuko and Ucha kept waltzing, smiling at each other.

Woman singer: _**So this is love**_

_**So this is love**_

_**So this is what makes life divine**_

_**I'm all aglow**_

_**And now I know**_

Man and woman singer: _**The key to all heaven is mine**_

Zuko and Ucha walked outside, towards the fountain.

_**My heart has wings**_

_**And I can fly**_

_**I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky**_

Ucha and Zuko continued waltzing to the beautiful field

_**So this is the miracle that I've been **_

_**Dreaming of**_

_**So this is love **_

The couple sat on the handle of the stair; they were going to kiss, but the clock strikes midnight. Ucha gasped, "Oh my goodness!"

"What's the matter?" Zuko asked.

"It's midnight," Ucha replied.

"Yes, so it is but why…" said Zuko.

"Goodbye," Ucha began to leave to get back home before the spell breaks.

"Now, now wait, you can't go now," said Zuko.

"Oh I must, please, please I must," Ucha begged.

"But why?"

"Well, I…oh the prince I haven't met the prince."

"A prince, but didn't you know…" the bell rang at the clock tower.

"Goodbye," Ucha ran off.

"No wait, come back, please come back! I don't even know your name, how will I find you?" Zuko asked, "Wait, please wait!"

Ucha ran through the curtains as Iroh slept on the chair, "Goodbye."

Iroh waved goodbye, but realized that she's leaving, "I say, young lady!"

"Wait!" Zuko shouted, but he is blocked by the other women. Ucha ran downstairs, but she noticed that her glass slipper slipped off; she was about to retrieve it, but she saw the shadow of Iroh.

"Young Lady!" Iroh shouted, picking up her slipper, "Just a moment!" Ucha didn't listen as she went back to the carriage her friends ran off.

"Stop that coach!" Iroh shouted, "Close those gates!" the gates began to close, but Ucha and the others made it out in time. Iroh gasped, "Follow that coach!" the guards rode their horses, going after Ucha. The chase began as the clock's bell kept ringing. As the bell ranged, her carriage had changed back into a pumpkin. The bell ranged one more time and the horses changed back to normal animals. Anemine, Hikari, Aang and Harry ran on four legs, until Anemine stopped them. The men had changed back into others and Ucha's dress changed back into a ripped dress. Ucha, Magnadramon and Ruka ran out of the road, taking cover. The guards' horses ran, smashing the pumpkin.

"I'm sorry," Ucha apologized, while Magnadramon and Ruka stood next to her, "I guess I forgot about everything. Even the time…but it was so wonderful. He was so handsome and when we danced…I'm sure that even the prince couldn't have been more…more…oh well, it's over and…"

"Ucha, look, look a slipper," said Anemine.

"Yeah, your slipper," Hikari added. Ucha realized that she's wearing that other slipper and she took it off.

"Thank you," said Ucha, "Thank you so much for everything."


	9. Chapter 9

**Uchaella**

**Chapter 9**

Back at the castle all the lights went off, when the ball is over. All the lights are off except one. Inside, Iroh stood in front of the door, of Ursa's room, where she sleeps. Iroh pretends to talk to Ursa, "Your majesty, I see no point of being about the bush. I regret to inform you sire, that the young lady has disappeared, leaving behind this glass slipper. Yes, I'll do it," Iroh was about to knock the door, but he can't, "No…I just can't." Iroh heard laughing coming from Ursa's room; he looked through the key hole.

In Ursa's room, Ursa is sleeping, snoring loudly and laughing that's he dreaming. In his dream, Ursa pretended to be a horse as his future grand-children sat on his back. They are having fun, until the grand-son bonked his scepter on Ursa's head. Ursa woke up when he heard a knock from the door.

"Well, come in," said Ursa, "Come in!"

Iroh entered the room, going to tell what happen, "Your majesty…"

"So, he's proposed already," Ursa shook Iroh's hand, "Tell me all about it. So where did she live?"

"I didn't get a chance," Iroh replied.

"Well, no matter we have more important things to discuss," said Ursa, "Arrangement for the wedding, invitations and national holiday all that sort of thing."

"But…" Iroh tried to explain.

"Here have a popsicle, take a few more," he shoved one in Iroh's mouth, chuckling.

"But, but, but…"

"Better be right pass this early."

"But, if you just only listen…"

Ursa got out his sword, "And for you my friend…"

"Your majesty, please," Iroh begged.

"A knight hood. I hear by dub you sir…" Ursa wondered, "By the way, what title would you like?"

"Sire, she got away," Iroh finally told the ice dragon.

"She got away? Peculiar title, but if that's what you…" Ursa stopped at the moment, when Iroh told him, _**"SHE WHAT?! **_Why you…you…you traitor!" Ursa held his sword, very angry as Iroh stood back.

"No sire, remember your blood pressure!" Iroh panicked.

"_**PIECES!!"**_ Ursa sliced Iroh's popsicle in half; he gasped and went ghost.

"No sire, no!" Iroh flew behind the chair.

"_**SABOTAGE!!"**_ Ursa sliced the chair as Iroh turned intangible and flew by the table, "You're in league with the prince all along!"

"I tried to stop her," Iroh slid under the table, "But she vanished to thin air!"

"Unlikely story!" Ursa slammed his sword, cutting the table in half. Iroh jumped up when parts of his jumpsuit ripped by the sword.

Iroh jumped on the bed, very high, "But it's true sire! All we could find is the glass slipper!"

"The whole thing is a plot!" Ursa jumped after Iroh, about to attack him, but Iroh dodged.

"But sire, he loves her! He won't rest until he finds her; he's determine to marry her!"

"What? What did you say?"

Iroh jumped way to the chandelier, "The prince, sire he'll marry none, but the girl who fits this slipper," Iroh showed him the glass slipper.

"He said that, did her?" Ursa laughed, "We got her!" Suddenly, he sliced the rope of the chandelier, by accident as they screamed when they landed on the bed.

"But sire this slipper may fit any number of girls," said Iroh.

"That's his problem. He's giving his word, we'll hold him to it," said Ursa.

"No, no your highness, I have nothing to do with it," Iroh refused.

"You'll try this on every maid in my kingdom and if the shoe fits," Ursa held his sword close to Iroh's nose; Iroh gulped, "Bring her in."

"Yes, your majesty," Iroh understood.

That day people gathered at the gates of the palace, reading the important rule about whoever fits the glass slipper will marry Zuko. At Ucha's home, Umbridge walked upstairs, looking for Ucha, "Ucha! Ucha! Ucha, oh where is that…"

"Yes, here I am," Ucha opened the door.

"Oh, my daughters where are they?" Umbridge asked.

"I think they're still asleep," Ucha replied.

"Well, don't just stand there! Bring up the trays at once and hurry!" Umbridge ordered as Ucha hurried back.

"I wonder what's the matter," Anemine wondered when he is with Ucha.

"What's the matter with her?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know, let's find out," Anemine and Hikari ran to another hiding spot. In Azula's room, Umbridge opened the door, "Azula…Azula."

"What?" Azula asked, very tired.

"Get up, quick this intense. We haven't a moment to lose," said Umbridge as she walked to Mai's room, "Mai, Mai," Anemine and Hikari watched her, "Get up Mai."

"What for?" Mai asked, yawning.

"Everyone's talking about it, the whole kingdom," Umbridge replied, "Hurry now, he'll be here any moment."

"Who is?" Azula asked.

"The grand duke," Umbridge answered, "He's been hunting all night."

"Hunting?"

"For that girl, the one who lost her slipper to that ball, last night. They'd say he's in madly in love with her."

"The duke?" Mai asked.

"No, the prince!" Umbridge replied.

Ucha gasped, holding the tray, "The prince," she dropped the tray.

Umbridge gasped, when she heard a breaking noise, "You clumsy fool! Clean that up and then help my daughters dress."

"What for?" Azula asked.

"If he's in love with that girl, why should we even bother?" Mai asked, covering up with a blanket.

"You two, listen to me," she yanked the blanket away, "There is still a chance that one of you can get it."

"One of us?" both asked, "Why mother, what do you mean?"

"Just this, no one, not even the prince knows who that girl is," Umbridge replied.

"We know, we know it's Ucha!" Hikari shouted, but Anemine hushed her.

Umbridge didn't listen because she continues, "The glass slipper is their only clue. Now, the duke has been ordered to try it on every girl in the kingdom and if one can be found the slipper fits, then by the king's command, that girl can be the prince's bride."

"His bride," Ucha whispered.

"His bride?!" Azula and Mai asked. They jumped out of bed and gathered up the clothes and gave it to Ucha, who smiled dreamily

"What's the matter with her?" Mai asked.

"Wake up, stupid!" Azula snapped.

"We gotta get dress," Mai added.

"Dress, oh yes," she handed the pile to Mai, "We must get dress," she walked out of the room as Umbridge and the girls stared at her.

"Mother did you see what she did?" Mai asked.

"Are you just going to let her too..." said Azula.

"Quiet!" Umbridge hushed them, while watching Ucha entered through the door; Umbridge looked sternly at her and followed Ucha, who is dancing, like last night. Anemine and Hikari watched Umbridge by the door.

"What's she going to do?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know, we gotta watch her, come on," said Anemine, as he and Hikari quickly took cover as Umbridge walked upstairs. Anemine and Hikari entered another hiding spot and followed her. On the ceiling, they saw Umbridge continue walking upstairs.

At Ucha's room, Ucha brushed her hair, until Anemine and Hikari entered the door, calling Ucha's name, warning her about Umbridge.

"Huh? What?" Ucha asked, until she saw Umbridge from the mirror, locking the door from the other side, "Oh no, no please!" It was too late, Umbridge closed the door, locking it; she also used her magic, negating Ucha's balance powers and strength.

"Oh you cant, you just can't. Let me out!" Ucha shouted in anger. Anemine and Hikari saw Umbridge, holding a key and they glared at her. Umbridge placed her key to her pocket and walked downstairs.

"No, she can't do that! She can't lock up, Ucha!" Hikari snapped about to go after her, but Anemine stopped her.

"We gotta get that key, Hikari, we just gotta get that key," said Anemine.

Hikari then had a small smirk on her face and said "I have some friends who can help."


	10. Chapter 10

**Uchaella**

**Chapter 10**

At the carriage, Iroh is sleeping due to the search for every girl the fits the glass slipper. Iroh woke up, when the carriage stopped, holding the glass slipper. Inside, the house, Anemine and Hikari saw him at the window.

"He's here, the duke," said Anemine.

"Who?" Hikari asked.

"The grand duke with the glass slipper, come one," Anemine got out the Changing Chopsticks, "Changing Chopsticks!" he and Hikari shrank to a size as a mouse. Azula and Mai saw him.

"Oh mother, mother he's here," said Mai.

"The grand duke," Azula added.

"Now girls remember, this is your last chance, don't fail me," said Umbrigde; she opened, revealing Jack Spicer, blowing the trumpet.

"Announcing his imperial grace, the grand duke," Ty Lee announced, while Iroh walked inside.

"You honor our humble home," Umbrigde curtsied.

"Quite so," Iroh yawned. Meanwhile, tiny Anemine and Hikari saw them by the table leg.

"May I introduce my daughters, Azula and Mai," said Umbrigde.

"Your grace," Mai giggled as Iroh shivered.

"His grace will read a royal proclamation," Ty Lee ran towards Iroh and held up a huge paper. Iroh began to read it out loud. While Iroh continued reading, Anemine and Hikari went on the table next to Umbrigde's hand. Ty Lee showed the girls the glass slipper.

"Why that's my slipper," said Azula.

"I like that, but it's my slipper!" Mai snapped.

"No, no, no! It's Ucha's slipper!" Hikari snapped from the cup, but Anemine shut her up. Ty Lee ran out of the girls' way.

"Girls, girls your manner," said Umbrigde, "A thousand pardons, your grace please continue." Iroh nodded and continued reading. Anemine and Hikari peeked on top of the cup. Anemine whispered to Hikari, pointed at Umbrigde's pocket, where the key is. He whispered some more, telling what's the plan in order to get the key. Anemine got out of the cup, follow by Hikari. They snuck pasted Umbrigde's hand, not to make a noise. Hikari helped Anemine, gently getting him to the pocket.

In the pocket, Anemine lifted the key to Hikari. Umbrigde looked upstairs, smiling as she is going to slide her hand to the pocket. Hikari pointed Anemine at her hand and Anemine got back in. In the pocket, Anemine avoided being touched by Umbrigde as she held her key. She dropped in, which bonked Anemine's head. Umbrigde patted the pocket, making the key hitting Anemine two times.

"I'm about to flip-out of this happens," Anemine whispered. Iroh finally finished reading and sat on the chair.

"You must be quite fatigue, your grace. May I offer you some tea?" Umbrigde asked as she picked up the cup, where Hikari is in. Hikari panicked as the tea is close to his belly.

"Tea? Oh no thanks. We must proceed the fitting," said Iroh.

"Of course, Mai?" Umbrigde smiled. Mai sat on the chair as Ty Lee placed the slipper on her foot, "There, I knew it is my slipper, exactly my size," as she kept yapping, Ty Lee lifted her foot, showing Iroh, but he gasped that her foot is too big, while Mai gasped and continued talking. Ty Lee rolled up his sleeves and pounded the slipper to make it fit. Meanwhile, Anemine got the key out of Umbrigde's pocket.

"Mother, can you…" said Mai.

Umbrigde hushed her, "Quiet my dear, we mustn't disturb his grace, young man, are you sure you're trying on the right foot?" When Hikari held the other side of the key, a drop of tea landed on Hikari; he yelped and fell along with Anemine and the key. The slid towards the wall and crashed.

Anemine hushed her, "Come on, Hikari, hurry up the stairs." Hikari began to help Anemine up the stairs, quickly. The reached a few more steps as Hikari is getting tired. Anemine held the other side of the key as Hikari tried to get to the next step, but he can't. Anemine helped him up and they continued going upstairs. Meanwhile, Mai kept hitting Ty Lee by her foot, making hitting his head by the piano.

"Why can't you hold still a minute?" Mai asked.

Iroh woke up from the noise, "That's enough! The next young lady, please."

Anemine and Hikari, now back to their regular size have made it on top. "You hear that, Hikari?" Anemine asked.

"Yeah," Hikari replied.

"Quick, we gotta hurry," Anemine and Hikari ran towards the door, leading to Ucha's room. The opened the door and went in.

"Come on, hurry!" Anemine pointed at the stairs. Hikari gasped when he saw more stairs; he passed out. Anemine woke him up, "Hikari, come one. Look, we'll make it. Now come on," he and Hikari ran upstairs.

At Ucha's room, Ucha kept crying since Umbridge locked her up. All of a sudden, she heard noises from Hikari. Ucha looked through the keyhole and saw Anemine and Hikari, who got the key.

"We're coming, Ucha, we're coming. We'll get you out," said Anemine.

"You got the key. How did you ever…" suddenly, Anemine and Hikari saw the shadow and suddenly, Hikari is trapped in the cage by Lucifer. Ucha gasped, "Lucifer, let her go!" Lucifer snickered evilly, ignoring Ucha, "Please let her go…" The other animals got the attention.

"Let her go!" Anemine snapped then magical blast then a fire ball and finally a blast of wind hit Lucifer Anemine looked up to see three figures digimon, but looked like the Dark Magician, a dragon, and guy with brown eyes and hair roughly 20 years old about 5 feet 11 and half inches tall, he wore an air bender shirt with orange, green, gold, blue, and black ninja pants and a headband with the leaf symbol on it.

"Sempai, Shelby-san, Airnaruto-san you made it" Hikari cried seeing her friends and lover.

"Looks like you got in a little bit of a jam Hime" D.M. said

"You mind if we help Hikari" Shelby said.

"Don't mind at all" Hikari said.

"Well lets get to it Air style; Wind Bullet!" Airnaruto shouted as big gust of wind blew the casted Lucifer aside making him drop the cage as Hikari walked out, but Lucifer trapped her again, smiled evilly.

The others gasped and had enough; it's time to have of piece of him once and for all. Ron, Harry and Hermione ran out, getting ready to attack Lucifer. Lucifer used his slash attack and hit them. They crashed to the wall. Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph charged at Lucifer. Lucifer hit them. Lucifer snickered, until he got hit by the plate. The Warrior cats dropped the plates and cups on Lucifer. Lucifer jumped in the air, trying to catch them. Hikari is free from the cage and ran off, with the key, but Lucifer trapped her, again.

"Ruka…yes, Ruka," said Ucha as Firestar and Graystripe perched on the knob, "Quick get Ruka, get Ruka!" Firestar and Graystripe climbed outside Shelby along with them, to the stocks, where Ruka is sleeping. They began meow at Ruka, waking her up as Magnadramon got the attention. Magnadramon noticed that Ucha's in trouble and used a spiral tornado and then Shelby sent a fire ball at Ruka, waking her up.

Meanwhile, Azula is next as Ty Lee tried to fit the slipper, "Oh all the stupid little idiots," she bonked Ty Lee, "I'll do it myself! Get away from me," she pushed Ty Lee, "I'll make it fit!" Azula fix her foot, until she's finished, "There," her foot is bent because of the slipper.

"It fits?" Umbridge asked, smiling.

"It fits?" Iroh added. Suddenly, due to her big foot, her foot sent the slipper flying. Iroh and Ty Lee gasped as they ran, but bumped each other, until Iroh caught it by his finger; he sighed in relief.

"Your grace, I'm dreadfully sorry," said Umbridge, "It won't happen again.

"Precisely, madam!" said Iroh.

Outside, Ruka, fully awake, followed Graystripe, Firestar, and Shelby. Ruka jumped through the door, but had some trouble. Graystripe and Firestar helped her through the door. Ruka ran upstairs and stopped. As he looked around, she spotted Lucifer; she growled at Lucifer as Lucifer screamed in panic. Ruka attack by using Fox fire, but Lucifer dodged it and jumped at the ledge of the window. Ruka snapped her as he fell out of the window, injured by Ruka. Anemine, D.M. and Airnaruto moved the cage, as Hikari run toward D.M and hug him with the key in her arms.

"Alight you lovebirds give me the key," Anemine grabbed the key and slid the key under the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Uchaella**

**Chapter 11**

Back at the living room, Iroh stood up, in front of Umbridge as he was about to leave. All of the girls in the kingdom tried on the glass slipper and failed, or is it?

"You are the only ladies in the household I hope…" said Iroh.

"There's no one else, your grace," Umbridge lied, waiting for him to leave.

"Quite so. Good day, good day," Iroh said about to leave.

"Your grace! Your grace!" Ucha called that got Iroh's attention; Umbridge and the girls are shocked asking their minds how she got out, while Ucha ran downstairs, "Please wait, may I try it on?"

"Oh pay no attention to her," said Umbridge, but Iroh didn't listen.

"It's only Ucha, who is our maid," Mai added as she and Azula kept yapping about her, but Iroh smiled as he walked towards her.

"Yes, it's just an imaginative child," said Umbridge, blocking his way.

"Madam, my orders were every maiden," Iroh walked passed her and held out his hand at Ucha, while Umbridge panicked, "Come my child," Ucha took his hand and he escorted her by the chair and sat on it. Iroh moved his finger, telling Ty Leeto come here. Ty Lee nodded and ran towards them, holding the glass slipper. As she ran, Umbridge smirked trying to prevent Ucha to try on the slipper, so she tripped over him, on purpose. Ty Lee tripped over her, making the slipper fly out and landed in front of Ucha and Iroh; the slipper shattered into pieces in front of them.

Iroh gasped, "Oh no! No, no, no, no," Iroh began to cry, "Oh, this is terrible. The queen, what will she say, what will she do?" Iroh panicked as Umbridge smirked.

"But perhaps if it would help," said Ucha.

"No, no nothing can help, now. Nothing!" Iroh cried that all hope is lost.

"But you see, I have the other slipper," Ucha got out the other slipper she had when the spell was broken; Umbridge gasped. Iroh smiled and kissed the slipper that everything is restored. Upstairs the animals cheered for the success as Iroh slip the slipper on Ucha's foot; it fits perfectly and Ucha is going to be the prince's bride.

Later on, the wedding bells rang that Ucha and Zuko are now married. Ucha and Zuko ran down stairs as Ursa and Iroh waved goodbye to the married couple. As they continued running downstairs, Ucha's slipper slipped off of Ucha's foot. She was about to retrieve it, but Ursa helped her by slipping it on. Ucha kissed the woman on the cheek and Ursa blushed, smiling. Zuko and Ucha got in their carriage and waved goodbye to the people and Ucha's friends. Anemine, Hikari next to D.M and the others threw rice, cheering for the wedding couple.

_**Have faith in your dreams**_

_**And someday**_

_**Your rainbow will come smiling through**_

Magnadramon is the front, along with the other horses, carrying the carriage as Ruka ran passed them, very happy. Ucha waved goodbye to her friends who helped her. Anemine and the others waved back.

_**No matter how your heart is grieving**_

_**If you keep on believing**_

_**The dreams that you wish will come true**_

In the carriage, Ucha and Zuko finally kissed and like other fairy tales, they lived happily every after. The end.

**That's the end I'll be working on my next parody staring my friend Anemine Megumi but it won't come til after next week I have final exams so until then**

**Read and Review**


End file.
